sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil (Pokémon)
|place = 11/16 |challenges = 3 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 18 |season2 = Survivor: Fan Characters 10: Battle of the Tribes |tribes2 = |place2 = 5/20 |challenges2 = 7 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 37}} Phil is a human originating from Pokemon and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters and Survivor Fan Characters 10: Battle of the Tribes. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Phil was paired up with Hogan , and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. In Drazen's camp, Phil complains about food and Oran calls him a big baby. This makes Phil angry at Oran in his confessional. He was then seen burning his leg and planning to eat it. When Wendy and Suzanna caught fish for the tribe, Phil ate most of it, even the bones. After Drazen's Immunity challenge loss, he was chosen by Schlipa to be taken to their camp and saved from being vote off. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable In Schlipa's camp, he, Lyle, and Bea discuss both of their tribes' contestants, and Phil realizes he's the joke of the tribe because of his food addiction. When back at Drazen, he and Hugo team up with Charlie and Wendy in order to eliminate Pat's alliance, planning to target Oran first. After Drazen's second Immunity loss and Oran's kidnapping, the target shifted to Suzanna, and Pat planned to vote off Phil and Charlie joined her. But, at Tribal Council Pat switched her vote and Phil stayed safe, but also recieved two votes. Episode 3: Intervention Time Wendy tells Phil about Charlie flipping on them and voting him, but Phil doesn't believe her because 'Charlie's not the strategist.' After Drazen's third loss, Phil asks Charlie if she had voted for him or not, and Charlie yells at him and denies it. This makes Phil believe that the goth had voted for him and doesn't trust her. Drazen won the third Immunity challenge and their first challenge win, staying safe for 3 more days. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! With Hogan at their camp he tries to demotivate them, and Drazen tries to hide it from Charlie, but Phil is a horrible liar and finds it difficult to keep the secret. Drazen loses Immunity again, and Phil wants to be truthful and tells Oran that he's going tonight, and Oran starts to campaign for Phil's elimination. The plan fails, though, and Oran is eliminated with only 1 vote being cast for Phil. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me After Oran's elimination all but Charlie want to celebrate, and Phil and Wendy decide to take in Pat into their alliance instead of Charlie, and Phil expresses his distaste for the goth girl. He and Charlie talk and Charlie tries to manuever the target away from her saying that her partner was already voted out, and Phil is botheres by her always talking strategy and when the goth suggest yaoi, he is traumitized. At Drazen's reward, Phil informs Hugo about the happenings at camp and that they're alliance will make it, but the girls on Drazen heard it all. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? When Phil and Hugo bring fruit to the tribe, Wendy confronts them and tells them that she wants to join their alliance rather than the two girls. When Drazen losses Immunity again, Wendy is kidnapped, which puts the two alliances equal to each other. Phil explains that they want to vote off the person they think Schlipa would take to the end in the merge, which is Charlie. Phil tells Charlie that she's going at Tribal because he wants to be truthful, and Charlie campaigns even harder. At Tribal Council, Pat votes with Charlie and she and Phil are put into a tiebreaker, which Phil loses and is eliminated right before the merge. Voting History In , Phil and Charlie were put into a tiebreaker, and Phil lost. 'Survivor Fan Characters 10: Battle of the Tribes' Voting History Gallery |-| General= Phil Sprites.png|Phil's first design. Phil SFC10 Sprite Sheet.png|Phil's design in SFC10. Phil SFC10 Jury Sprite Sheet.png|Phil's jury design in SFC10. Phil Colored.png PhilAS Colored.png Phil SFC10 Cast Release.png|Phil's SFC10 Cast Release |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Phil1.png|Phil resorting to canabalism. Phil2.png|Phil trying to catch up on the events after 2 days. Phil3.png|Phil asking Charlie if she voted against him. Phil5.png|Wendy and Pat shocked at Phil being shirtless. Phil6.png|Phil justifying why Charlie should go. Phil7.png|Phil voted out. |-| Survivor Fan Characters 10= Phil SFC10 elim.png|Phil voted off. Trivia * Phil is the first person to be eliminated by a tiebreaker. * Phil has the distinction of having the longest between his first and second season, eight seasons. * Phil started on a green tribe both times he played. * Phil was the sole representitive of SFC1 in SFC: Battle of the Tribes. * Phil is the highest-ranking male member of the Retro tribe. Category:Drazen Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 10 Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Pokémon Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Retro Tribe Category:Hashtag Survivor Tribe Category:Juror 7 Category:5th Place